Un giro de 180 grados Nace Naruta
by Mikan Hirasawa OwO
Summary: La forma de actuar de las personas no siempre demuestra lo que realmente sienten. Naruta aprenderá sobre esto y muchas cosas más cuando se gradua de la academia ninja. Advertencia: Naruto sufre genderbender y no se que traumante sea eso para los niños, además hay SasuNaru. Sigue leyendo por tu propia seguridad. Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :3


Un día en un riachuelo cerca de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba una chica pescando para cenar esa noche, pues quería celebrar que por fin se había convertido en ninja. Era una chica muy conocida en la aldea pues era muy revoltosa.  
Esta chica era alta, de tez blanca y tenía cabello largo y rubio. Vestía un conjunto naranja con toques blancos y azules y una camisa color negro. Llevaba consigo su bolsa para shurikens y kunais. De repente en su caña de pesca se vio que pico algo.

—Ven pequeño—dijo la chica—Tú serás mi premio mayor esta noche.

Siguió tirando de la caña y salió un pez de gran tamaño, el cual logró sacar del agua y lo colocó en una cubeta donde había otros 3 peces de un tamaño menor.

—Perfecto, hoy tendré un banquete cuando regrese de la academia. No iría hoy pero tengo que ver quien estará en mi equipo y quien será mi sensei.

De un momento a otro sintió la presencia de alguien más.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — gritó un poco nerviosa.

—Vamos Naruta, llegarás tarde—dijo una voz que se escuchaba desde los árboles.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un tono más a la defensiva.

—Naruta, ¿ya no me recuerdas? —saliendo de su escondite.

Se ve a un chico alto, de tez blanca y de cabello negro. Vestía una playera azul y unas bermudas blancas.

— ¡Ah! —Con tono de indiferencia—Eres tú, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a recogerte, algo me decía que llegarías tarde si no venía a buscarte—empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—No llegaré tarde. Como puedes ver vine por la cena—le muestra la cubeta llena de peces.

— ¿Me invitarás a la celebración? —continuó caminando.

—No, esto es todo mío, así que si no te importa me voy—empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

La alcanzó y la tomo salud por una de sus muñecas, jalándola hacia él.

—Naruta, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu indiferencia me duele?

Naruta logró soltarse y respondió molesta:

— ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho yo que no soy ninguna de tus fans locas que tratas a tu antojo?

—Ellas no significan nada para mí, solo me divierten.

—Eso se lo has de decir a todas.

Se fue a su casa cuidando que no la siguiera Sasuke, dejo los peces y, al poco tiempo, echó a andar a la academia. Apenas logró llegar antes que su profesor.

—Sí, llegue antes que Iruka-sensei—dijo con ánimo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Solo un poco antes— dijo Iruka parado atrás de Naruta—Ve y siéntate.

Iruka empezó a decir como quedaron acomodados los grupos y quien sería su profesor a cargo. Después de un rato tocó el turno de que le dijeran a Naruta en que equipo estaría y grande fue su sorpresa y enojo al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y Sakura. Fue algo extraño pues los equipos suelen ser de dos hombres y una mujer, pero en este caso resultó tener dos mujeres y un hombre.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! Me rehúso a estar en ese equipo—dijo la pelirrubia.

—Naruta, no es tu decisión, así que deja de discutir.

—Pero Iruka-sensei…

—Naruta, basta. Es mi última palabra, ese será tu equipo.

Se hizo un pequeño barullo entre los alumnos. Iruka-sensei logró calmarlos y terminar de asignar los equipos. Se vio a una Sakura muy contenta y animada, a una Naruta muy molesta y a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Al final se quedaron esperando a su profesor y líder del equipo. Para fortuna de Naruta, Sakura quería acaparar la atención de Sasuke, pero este solo observaba a Naruta. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y fue con Naruta.

—Naruta—dijo Sakura muy molesta—Lárgate, quiero tener un momento a solas con Sasuke-kun.

—Como quieras, no deseo estar aquí de todos modos. Esperaré al sensei afuera—se salió del salón y se sentó en el pasillo.

—Muy bien Sasuke-kun, dime…—al darse la vuelta notó que Sasuke ya no estaba— ¡Narutaaaaaa!

Afuera en el pasillo.

—Señorita, ¿por qué está tan sola?

—Déjame en paz Sasuke, ve a molestar a alguien más.

—Naruta, ¿qué te he hecho?

—Tienes a toda la aldea a tus pies, todos te admiran y respetan, mientras que a mí me aborrecen y desprecian- al terminar de hablar no pudo soportar más y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos.

—Tranquila—Notó sus lágrimas, por lo que alzó la cara de Naruta con ambas manos y comenzó a limpiar sus ojos con sus pulgares- Hay personas que no te aborrecen.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quiénes? —continuó llorando.

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los de ella y una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sintió una calidez y por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente amada. Cuando se separaron:

—Sasuke—se sonrojó.

—Naruta, déjame estas a tu lado.

Naruta se paró precipitadamente.

—No Sasuke. No puedo hacerlo.

¿Por qué no?

—Principalmente por Sakura, ella te ama. Me lo confesó y, aunque no lo parezca, somos algo parecido a amigas. No le puedo hacer eso a mi amiga.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti Naruta, tú tienes algo especial.

Sakura había visto y escuchado todo. Le brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Naruta—logró llamar la atención de ambos—No seas nefasta y mala ganadora. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Sasuke-kun te ha elegido a ti, ¿Por qué lo rechazas? Si alguien quiere interponerse entre ustedes tendré que darle su merecido.

—Sa-sakura-chan—empieza a llorar de nuevo. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó—Muchas gracias.

—Sí bueno—logra soltarse— ¿Dejarás ahí a Sasuke-kun? Si no le haces casi me arrepentiré de lo que acabo de hacer.

—Pues ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo llevármelo a ver el amanecer o el atardecer ya que tenemos que esperar al sensei.

—Se me había olvidado.

—Díganme que sus sentimientos no interferirán en las misiones—dijo una voz misteriosa.

Los tres se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Tranquilos niños. Perdonen la tardanza—dijo la voz. Después apareció un señor de pelo grisáceo con traje ninja, una mascará que le cubría la parte baja de la cara y su banda ninja que le cubría su ojo izquierdo—me perdí en el camino de la vida.

— ¿Usted es nuestro maestro?—preguntó Naruta.

—Así es, Kakashi Hatake a sus órdenes.

Y así fue como Naruta ese día comenzó distintas aventuras como ninja, con el amor y con la amistad.

Perdonen que en esta ocasión les traiga una historia corta, pero solo fue para sacarme la espinita de "Quiero SasuNaru pero con Naruto en su forma de mujer".

También quiero hacer reconocimiento a mi editor que me ha ayudado desde mi primer fanfic "Una sencilla prueba de amor" y disculparme por no haberlo mencionado en la historia anterior. Espero siguán siendo de su agrado sus historias y les quiero comentar que no iba a darle continuidad a ShikamaruxNozomi pero una amiga me dijo que le encantó, por lo que verán un poco más de esa pareja pronto.  
También quiero mencionarles que tendrán un especial de Navidad en verano, gracias a la insistencia de mi editor y tendrá que ver con Naruta y Hinata.

P.D: Tal vez se lo están preguntando, sí, tengo una obsesión con la primera parte de la serie. Esa obsesión había desaparecido con el tiempo, pero cuando Panini decidió publicar en México el manga de Naruto esa obsesión regresó a mí.


End file.
